DESCRIPTION (provided by the applicant - verbatim): Malaria vector control relies principally on the application of chemical insecticides. However, the current drive towards sequential elimination and eradication of malaria in South Africa requires that additional control tools be developed to complement existing strategies. The aim of this project is to evaluate three unrelated malaria vector control technologies within South Africa. The principal objectives are to: 1. Establish the feasibility of the sterile insect technique for malaria vector control in South Africa. The specific aim of this objective is to ascertain the relative mating competitiveness of sterile laboratory reared male Anopheles arabiensis mosquitoes compared to their fertile wild counterparts as well as to measure the Plasmodium infectivity of irradiated females compared to unirradiated females. 2. Test white pepper and piperine, a key constituent of pepper, as malaria vector larvicides in South Africa. 3. Test the repellent and insecticidal properties of C8910 against insecticide resistant and susceptible strains of malaria vector species. .